


Back Again

by thatgirlontumblr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Everyone else is still dead, F/M, Gally and chuck are still alive, I'll tag as I go, Its not what you think it is.. probably, M/M, Plot Twists, Teen wolf x Maze Runner, This takes place right after the maze, idk what else to tag, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlontumblr/pseuds/thatgirlontumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gladers have finally been released. WICKED has finally let them go. They have their memories back. They are ready to start their new life in a new place. But first they have to get out of this forest.</p><p>(On hold/Under construction)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Maze Runner and Teen Wolf fanfiction so don't judge me too hard. I'm going to try my best with this. Just so you guys know I do really slow updates so be ready for that. Also tell me if you find any mistakes please!
> 
> EDIT: Hey guys! So don't freak out I'm just trying to write some more of this and reorganize at the same time by combining chapters. I promise I'll explain why I haven't updated in literally forever in the next real update. I apologize for taking so long. Thank you guys for actually sticking by me and enjoying this story. Love you guys.   
> ~Ace ♠️

"What do we do know?" Newt's voice was slightly muffled due to the ringing in Thomas' ears caused by the loud sounds of the bergs blades slicing through the air. Finally WICKED was gone. They set them free. At least that's what they were told.

The gladers stood in the middle of a forest in a place they didn't know. After escaping the maze all of them were given back their memories. Or more of what WICKED was using to block their memories was removed. As far as Thomas knows no one really remembers but since getting it removed occasionally a glader will get a memory back. Thomas hasn't been luck enough to get any of his before WICKED back. All he knows it WICKED and his short life in the maze.

"I don't know." Thomas says looking around at his friends, "They dropped us in the middle of the forest. Our best move for now is to start walking. Try and find some sort of civilization."

Some gladers nodded in agreement with Thomas while others sighed, probably exhausted from their escape from the maze.

"You want us to walk through a forest. A forest we don't know. Really Thomas?" Minho sighed obviously agitated.

"Well there's not much more we can do. Like you said we're in the middle of a place we don't know. We have to find our way out one way or another." Thomas shot back.

"Tommy?" Thomas spun around to face his whispering lover, "What if this is just another test? What if we aren't really free?"

"Well. We'll just have to see won't we." Thomas gave Newt a sad smile then reached out to pull him close. The brunette glader sighed at the feeling of the heat radiating off of his boyfriends body. Having Newt close to him calmed his nerves. They don't have an appointed leader yet, but all of the gladers had followed HIM out of the maze. They trusted HIM. He felt like he was in charge of keeping them all alive and protected. Of keeping NEWT alive and protected. He knew that the blond trusted him with his life. It was slightly worrying at times but at times like these, when he gets to hold Newt close, he feels invisible. Like he could protect Newt from everything and anything. Like he can protect them all.

"We just need to stick together. I don't want anyone to get left behind." Thomas breathed pushing his head against Newt's temple. He could see some of the gladers cringe at  
their affection. Thomas gave Newt's forehead a quick kiss before pulling away and taking his hand instead. "Come on. We should start walking."

\---

They've had to at least have walked about 20 miles and still no signs of anything. Its like no ones been in the forest for years. During their walk Newt and Thomas had separated and now Newt and Minho walked at the front leading the group while Thomas fell back and walked with Aris.

"Do you think we're safe? That we'll be okay?" Aris asked. Thomas looked at the skinny boy walking besides him. He could tell that Aris was afraid. He was alone as far as they knew. Aris told them about what he went through. How he was in a maze just like them. That he live in a giant group of people only instead of boys they were girls. How he was taken away from his friends and thrown into a pre-existing group, the gladers. They had taken him from all he'd ever known. Of course the gladers were all skeptical at first but eventually they had warmed up to him.

"I think.. that if we all stick together and protect each other we'll be fine." Thomas said. He thought about their current situation and sighed. He smiled warily at Aris, "We just need to get a feel of what’s going on. We'll get the hang of this. Don't worry."

"Hey! Will you two shanks stop blabbing back there and keep up?!" Minho yelled back at the boys. "Seriously Thomas you're a runner. I expect better from you!"

Thomas shot an amused glared at the asian boy, "Slim it Min! We're spending quality time together."

"I'm literally right here Tom-"

A loud howl ripped through the air effectively cutting off Newt. The boys looked around at each other in horror at what they'd just heard.

"What the fuck was that?!"

The gladers all stood in horror as they processed what had just happened. The loud, frightening sound confused them all. They've never heard that before. It sure doesn't sound like a griever. Thomas walked forwards to reunite with Newt. He could tell by the look on the blonds face that he was confused.

"Thomas." He felt a hand grab at his shirt. Turning around he found a very uneasy looking Chuck. "Thomas what was that?"

Thomas look at his friend. He was scared. They all were at this point. Poor Chuck thrown into this fucked up world.

"I don't know Chuck." He sighed, "But we'll figure it out. Let's just keep walking. If we don't find anything but nightfall we'll stop and rest."

Murmurs of agreement filled the air as the Gladers resumed walking. Thomas felt a hand slip into his. He turned to face his boyfriend. Newt smiled at him, almost like he was trying to reassure him at they were okay. They had just been thrown into a new world. Things were bound to happen, but as long as they give it all they've got they'll be fine. Thomas returned the smile and continues to walk forward unaware of the teenage boy watching from behind the trees.

\---

They all laid on the hard ground of the forest. Nothing unusual to the gladers, having slept in sleeping bags in the glade. Nightfall came about two hours ago. Now they boys laid silently. Some gladers curled close to each other trying to keep warm. Thomas laid with a sleeping Newt on his chest while he stroked his fingertips up and down across his boyfriend's spine.

"Do you think we'll find something tomorrow?" A voice said from next to him. Thomas turned his head to see Minho staring straight up at the sky that was peeking out from between the leaves of the surrounding trees.

"Who knows." He sighed, "but we'll find something eventually. Tomorrow or not. Get some sleep though. We've had a strange day."

"Yeah. I guess." The asian replied. Minho fell quite after their short exchange. Thomas turned his head to the other side and saw Chuck fast asleep with Teresa on his other side. He then looked down to Newt. 'We can do this.' He thought. He leaned down to kiss the top of the blonds head before laying back and closing his eyes.

\---

He was in a room. Where? He doesn't know. It  
feels familiar. Almost natural. There's a giant glass board with writing, picture, and tape sprawled across it. Strange things were written on it like deadpool, werewolf, and kitsune. A hand on his shoulder startled him. He whipped around to see a tall hispanic looking boy with dark brown hair, dark eyes and a slightly crooked jaw. Thomas stared at him for a while. The more he stared the more the boy looked familiar.

"It wasn't your fault Stiles. It wasn't you." The boy finally spoke. 'Stiles?' Thomas thought, 'Whats a stiles?' As he went to ask the strange boy what he was talking about, everything started to fade into black.

"Tommy." He heard a voice. "Tommy wake up!"

Thomas shot up with a gasp, inevitably head butting Newt whom was leaning over him. Newt groaned and moved to grab him forehead sitting back on the floor.

"Oh my god Newt! I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Thomas rushed out not even bothering to aid his own sore head.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Newt chuckled, "Come on. We're headed out."

Thomas looked around and saw the other gladers all packed and ready to go.

"Yeah. Yeah okay." Thomas moved to get off the floor. Standing he grabbed Newt's hand. "Let's go."

\--

It didn't take long before they reached the edge of the woods. They could see a road from where they were standing. Thomas looked around at his friends.

"Okay let's go." He took a deep breath. They all stepped out into the road. Looking both way Thomas spotted a sign further up the street.

"Guys look!" Thomas almost shouted. He ran up towards it with the others close behind. They stopped and stared in astonishment at the sign. 'Welcome to Beacon Hills.' was written across the sign in big letters. Suddenly a wave of visions- memories washed over Thomas. He remembers. He remembers everything. Scott, Lydia, Malia, Liam, Derek, his dad. The werewolves, werecoyote, fire fox... the nogitsune. Everything. He remembered. Then suddenly Tho- Stiles world went black.


End file.
